Kingdom of Hearts
by terra hotaru
Summary: The Prince would ascend the throne in the young age of fourteen. With the help of his most trusted General, he sought a way to become a good Emperor. However, falling in love with said General wasn’t a part of his plan. AkuRoku. For Meilynn 64.
1. Chapter 1

The Prince would ascend the throne in the young age of fourteen. With the help of his most trusted General, he sought a way to become a good Emperor. However, falling in love with said General wasn't a part of his plan. AkuRoku. For Meilynn 64.

Yes, this is AkuRoku. I promise you that. (: Set in the Chinese Dynasty ruling.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my wife, **Meilynn 64**. Happy birthday, Mei! Very very belated. But still. (: I love you, Mei.

**Kingdom of Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of it All**

The Kingdom of Hearts, otherwise also known as Kingdom Hearts, stood tall and gorgeous up above the highest terrain of the country, barred and jarred by tall walls which would prevent enemies attack. The stone walls were built by the people of the Kingdom which took away the life of many.

Its thickness was impenetrable even by the toughest of steels or cannons. Its length stretch to the sky. It would take many days for wanderers to even walk up the wall through the stairs which had been architecture-d in order to reach the other side of the wall.

Hence, during the enemies attack, guards who were already stationed near the wall would be able to warn Kingdom Hearts and eventually the Kingdom would be more than prepared for a war which almost always guaranteed their victory.

The Skyzeria Dynasty has ruled over the country for more than three hundred years. Under the rule of the Skyzeria Dynasty, the Kingdom of Hearts thrived. The inhabitants led a wealthy, healthy life, filled with bountiful food and fruits. There was never a shortage of food and economy was always above average.

The ruler of the Kingdom, Ven Skyzeria, was a wise and kind Emperor who had gained his subjects' trusts effortlessly through his charm and intelligence. Though not all of his subjects were loyal, it was safe to say that most of them were.

Ven had sat on the throne for almost twenty years. He took over the throne after his father's death when he was at the young age of nineteen. Being one of the brightest sons of the previous Emperor and the son of the Empress, Ven took over the title of Emperor without any trivialities. He strived toward lessening illiteracy and improving his people's lives which made his subjects looked up to him. And at the same time, he also put much effort into the military state of the country as attacks and rebellions would always arise at the most unpredictable time.

And now he was thirty nine, still healthy, strong, and looking like nineteen. And just fourteen years ago, he was blessed a first son with a concubine, who he soon crowned as Empress, Empress Aqua. He named his first son, Roxas—Roxas Skyzeria, who would soon take over the Kingdom of Hearts.

--

The Great Hall was where all the Chancellors, Generals, Strategists, and Representatives met with the Emperor to report the state of their respective cities. The words discussed in the Great Hall were not to be spread outside. Those who were found spreading the words of the meetings would be heavily punished and beheaded without any mercy.

And that day marked the first day of the month when the moon would be absent from the dark sky later. The first day of the month was always the tradition of when meetings would be held. Everyone was already gathered there—the servants, the generals, the strategists, the chancellor, the representatives, and the servants.

Wrapped in his gorgeous golden colored robe, the Emperor took a step inside the Great Hall, accompanied by four servants following behind him. He marched forward while the other servants in dirty red uniform who gathered inside the hall tapped their long wooden sticks repeatedly in a rhythm against the floor, warning everyone that the Great Emperor had arrived.

Ven, a young man with golden hair, wearing a tall, Emperor hat with eyes so blue sat down on his throne, facing his subjects. After the servants stopped hitting their staffs on the floor, everyone who was gathered there knelt down, bowing their head low before the Emperor.

"LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR!" everyone shouted, their voice synching together, showing their respects and loyalty for the Emperor.

Blue eyes scanned every corners of the room. Giving a slight nod, he raised his hand up to his chest in a slow motion. "Please stand up," he spoke in a smooth, flat tone.

And everyone stood up, heeding the Emperor's command.

"Representative from the west county, how was the report on the disease that has been plaguing the city?" Ven asked, eyes locking firmly on the representative's.

"My Emperor," the representative stood forward and knelt down on one knee, holding a small scroll which he then opened up. He took in a sharp breath with panic while glancing over the report to remind himself of what he was about to say. "There has been no progress on the research for the medicine. In fact, many of the physicians sent over to the town to prescribe medicine was also stricken by illness. Some have fled the town in fear."

Ven narrowed his eyes the slightest. "And you let them out?"

"No, Sire. I have assigned guards to guard the entrance to the town to prevent anyone from getting in or out. I made sure that the town is isolated."

"And who gave you the right to take such action?"

"That would be me, my Lord," a blond haired old man stood forward, also kneeling down on one knee. However, he was brave enough to stare full-on into the Emperor's eyes. "The best course of action as of now is to isolate the town until we are able to find a medicine for the outbreak. I apologize for not letting you know firsthand. However, this is an urgent matter and I thought that waiting any longer would only bring harm to the entire country. After all, the plague spreads like no tomorrow."

"Ah, Physician Vexen." The Emperor contemplated a bit before speaking. "I admire your decision. Please make sure to gather the herbs and concoct the necessary medicines to restore the town into full health."

"Yes, My Lord," the two bowed.

"And General Larxene. How was the report on the front field of the war in the east?"

A lithe girl with yellow hair walked forward in an elegant manner, dressed in thick armors, armed with two sharp daggers by each side of her hip. She bowed down before the presence of her Lord. "The preparation is going smoothly, My Emperor. There is no doubt that we will be able to suppress the rebellion that is going to take place and send the culprits into custody," she reported fluently without a single second of pause.

"Very well." Ven paused. "And lastly, General Axel. How does the planning go with Strategist Zexion?"

A man equipped with a light armor that covered the top of his body, wearing a general hat with a scarlet feather showing from the tip of it stepped forward. The crimson robe at his back swayed with his movement. As he knelt down, he took off his hat, bowing in respect, revealing the feature of a handsome man with spiky hair of crimson and eyes of jade. Tattoos were present on both sides of his cheeks, taking the shape of reverse triangles.

"My Lord, everything is going well. It's…"

"Ah, say no more, General Axel. Please meet me after the meeting. We have lots to discuss."

"I understand," Axel said with his smooth, gentle voice, standing up with the rest of the other generals and representatives.

"Is there any more urgent matters that need to be discussed?" Ven scanned across the room, waiting for one of his subjects to speak up. However, as he received no response, he stood up. "Then, the meeting is dismissed. Very good job, everyone. Please keep me informed of any matters." And the Emperor descended the three small stairs in front of him, passing by the crimson haired general. "Follow me, Axel." He whispered.

Axel nodded obediently, wearing back his hat. "As you wish, my Lord." There was a small smirk on his expression, but was hidden from everyone's eyes.

And the four servants scrambled to follow after the Emperor, making sure that they fulfilled Ven's every single demand. Axel followed after. And the rest of the servants in the Great Hall took their wooden sticks once more, hitting the floor with them, informing that the Emperor was leaving.

The rest watched and dismissed.

Strategist Zexion, a man whose half of his face was covered by his lilac bangs also followed, heading to the Emperor's chamber.

--

"Father, you are back," the young prince greeted, grinning broadly at the presence of his beloved father.

Ven dismissed the four servants who were following him and the other two in the room.

"Oh…" He stood up from where he was sitting when he saw the General that was standing behind his father, also dismissing his servants, then bowing before the Emperor.

The servants exited the chamber.

"Roxas, there is no need for formality when it is just the two of us," Ven said kindly, giving his warmest smile to his son, bending down a bit to guide Roxas up.

The Prince looked similar to the Emperor. In fact, he was very much the younger version of Ven. His eyes were bright cerulean, brimming in youth and confidence. His hair was golden and his feature was small but had the same radiation of strength that his father possessed, but the ray of determination was hidden from view. "But I see that you've brought a general with you, father. I should excuse myself," the Prince in gorgeous blue robe that match the color of his eyes bowed humbly. However, as he was about to leave the room, the Emperor stopped him.

"You do not have to worry about him, Roxas. I want you to stay."

"Yes, father," the fourteen year old gave a small smile to his father and then at the General.

"Roxas." The Emperor took a step forward to the empty side of the room. He contemplated for a bit before speaking with his back against the other two in the chamber. "You have learned many over the past years, Roxas. You have learned about the tactics of war, about ruling the country, literature, martial arts…" Ven paused.

"Yes, Father. I hoped I did well."

Axel watched from the corner of his eyes. The resemblance of the two was slightly unnerving.

"You have exceeded far beyond my expectations, Roxas. I think it is high time for you to be introduced to one of our generals that have contributed many to this country. This is General Axel. Axel, this is my one and only son, Roxas, who will succeed after me."

"Ah, I have heard many about the diligence of the young Prince. It is an honor to be able to meet you face to face, my Prince." Axel bowed down humbly, again, taking off his hat.

It was then that Roxas was able to see the man's face. He gave a warm smile. "Please stand up. There is no need for formalities, as Father had said."

"Thank you for your kindness, Prince Roxas," the man took the Prince's hand and gave the back of Roxas' smooth hand a small peck.

Roxas released a small gasp and immediately took his hand back.

"Ah, my apologies. I am simply mesmerized by your beauty, my Prince."

Roxas frowned. "Beauty?" What an insult.

"You are absolutely charming, just like the Emperor."

Roxas narrowed his eyes the slightest bit. "Alright," he nodded.

"Ven." Zexion stepped into the chamber and closed the double door.

"Ah, Zexion. How are you faring?" Ven smiled.

"I am faring well, my King. The preparation is almost ready."

The prince was smart enough to know his place and not butt into the conversation. He listened in.

"Ah, thank you for your hard work, the two of you." Ven looked over to Zexion, then Axel. "Roxas, where is Aqua?"

"Mother is outside feeding the birds, accompanied by the other concubines, Father. I am going to head over to my literature class. I shall excuse myself."

"Very well. Have a nice day, Roxas."

"You too, father," the Prince bowed gracefully before leaving the room.

"Wow. Roxas is gorgeous, Ven," Axel released a sly grin, seemingly breathless.

"Axel. Please understand your place," Ven rolled his eyes, sitting down on the small stool set beside him.

"So, you have decided?" Axel immediately dropped his grin, sitting down beside the Emperor, joined by Zexion a moment later.

"This is a heavy decision…" Ven released a sigh.

"I'm sure."

"Are you sure about this, Ven? This will change everything. And the Kingdom needs you."

"I believe that this is the best, Zexion. This is selfish… but… I hope you'll understand. And the Kingdom would need to accommodate to Roxas eventually."

"Roxas is still but a teenager of such young age. He knows nothing of ruling the country with the same wit and intelligence as you, Ven. Please reconsider," Zexion spoke blatantly.

"That is why I need the two of you, the two persons I trust most in the whole Kingdom to guide Roxas through his whole journey. To lead and help him. Please."

"I will, Ven. Don't you worry about that."

"Please, by any means possible. Reconsider." Zexion released a sigh then. "However, whatever your decision is, my Lord, I will oblige. I will do as you wish."

"Thank you. Axel, Zexion. I'll leave Roxas to the both of you while I leave on my journey."

--

Several days later, a rebellion took place inside the castle, led by one of the Generals who possessed great military power. The rebellion killed many and Emperor Ven was murdered. However, the rebellion was stopped by the Emperor's loyal subject. General Axel took a final blow and murdered the leader of the rebellion, taking the rebel's head for display at the front of the castle.

The Emperor was deceased. November twenty first marked a Black, mourning day for Kingdom Hearts.

And Roxas Skyzeria ascended and took over the throne under the statements of the Emperor's last will. With Empress Aqua sitting by his side, wearing the golden robe of the king, Roxas became the ruler of Kingdom Hearts.

"LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR."

--

I hope it's good. This is just a prologue.

Skyzeria is pronounced Skait-ze-riah. 8D that's how I'd like to pronounce it. But whichever one you'd like. (:

See you next time.


	2. The New Emperor

This is probably as cheesy as a title could get…

**Dedication: **Still and will forever be dedicated for my wife, **Meilynn 64.**

**Kingdom of Hearts**

**Chapter 2**

**The New Emperor**

Faced by the many Chancellors, Generals, Representatives, and Servants, the once young Prince Roxas took a silent gulp. He bit down on his tongue to put his calm demeanor together. He would never let any of the people present in the room to know of his nervousness.

He was the ruler now. And with the passing of his father, he was expected to rule like the previous Emperor and lead Kingdom Hearts into another decade of prosperity. He should not let his subjects and people down. However, the burden he was carrying was nerve-wrecking. He tried his best to dig into his memories, to remember each and every one of his subjects' name. He most definitely knew General Axel. The rest, General Axel had introduced over the past few days.

Roxas didn't have a bad memory. It was simply that he was too anxious that his mind drew a blank.

Clearing his throat in the silence of the Great Hall, he looked into the eyes of his subjects', finally lying on General Axel's. And then, he remembered something about General Larxene being a spy and informer and that the army in the east was preparing for a war in the frontal. There was only one female General in the whole Kingdom and she was apparently easy to spot.

He shifted his attention from Axel and turned to Larxene. "General Larxene, how is the report on the east frontal?" the Emperor asked, voice a bit shaky and light (almost childish) compared to the previous Emperor's.

General Axel watched from the corner of his eyes, his attention never once left the new Emperor who was sitting on the throne. While others at the back row, standing near the entrance to the Hall could be heard whispering, possibly discussing about how unfitting it was for Roxas to become the Emperor. And how Roxas didn't live up to the name of his father.

Larxene released a smirk before stepping forward, not even kneeling down before the presence of her new Lord. She stared fully into the Emperor's eyes, as if challenging him. Roxas narrowed his eyes at the show of disobedience, however, he kept his calm composure. "Oh, it's going okay," Larxene answered easily while examining her nails, putting one hand on her hips.

"Kneel before the Emperor, Larxene," Strategist Zexion said with a flat and cold tone.

General Axel released a small scoff. "Larxene, you have been general for almost ten years, it would be such a shame for you to be beheaded now," he said, stressing on the word 'beheaded', but at the same time managed to make his sentence sounded to contain little to no threat at all.

Larxene scoffed, kneeling down eventually.

Roxas released the breath that he didn't know he had been holding. If Larxene still misbehaved after Axel and Zexion's comment, he didn't know what to do. Surely, he wouldn't want to lose one of the greatest assets of the country, the General of the Army of spies and informers who had contributed many under his father's rule.

"Sire, the frontal east is ready for war at anytime. They are merely waiting for the enemies to strike. I hope it pleases you."

Roxas didn't know what to take of Larxene's last sentence, which sounded very much sarcastic. "Very well, Larxene. Please keep me informed of the state of the frontal east," he decided to ignore the remark. "Is there any more urgency that would need immediate concern?" he asked, sweeping his eyes across the room.

Axel stepped forward and bowed down. He was not wearing his armor and suit today. The General looked dashing wearing a robe of the darker shade of red, wearing nothing to cover that wild hair of his. "I believe the meeting should be adjourned, my Lord. Everyone is still devastated over the lost of Emperor Ven."

It was then that Empress Aqua, who had not made her presence known since the beginning of the meeting spoke up. "Thank you for the consideration General Axel. However, the Emperor is able to act and think by himself accordingly," she spoke sternly, reminding General Axel of his place.

"Ah yes," the General tensed the slightest amount, but went unnoticed to the eyes of everyone present. "My sincerest apologies. I didn't carry any bad intention along with my words."

"Very well," Empress Aqua gave a slight nod. Her long blue hair was tied up to knot, paired with accessories made of pure gold that suit her gorgeous complexion. Her long, pure white, silky robe stretched and lied on the clean floor of the Great Hall as she sat on the small throne beside the King. Normally, the Empress wasn't allowed inside one of the political meetings. However, seeing as how the Emperor had just recently deceased, Kingdom Hearts was still in a state of turmoil and Roxas would need guidance in his first days of ruling the country.

Roxas blinked for a couple of seconds more. "If there is nothing more, this meeting shall be dismissed."

Emperor Roxas stood up, accompanied by his mother. He walked behind the shadow of his mother, indicating that his mother Empress was of higher rank than him. Roxas spared a glance towards General Axel. The General and the Emperor's eyes met. Roxas gave a small nod and a small smile of appreciation.

Axel released a small chuckle before shifting his attention away.

"Long Live the Emperor."

"Long Live the High Empress."

--

"What are you, a babysitter now?" Larxene barked, taking out one of her daggers and putting it threateningly near General Axel's throat.

Axel didn't even blink an eye. He stayed lazily there with his back slumped against the wall of the dungeon. "Now, we might wanna be careful with that, General. It wouldn't be pretty if people know I'm killed when talking with you. Think about your reputation."

"Reputation my ass, Axel. _You_ have no reputation at all. Keep on kissing the Emperor's ass, why don't you?"

"Oh, I will definitely take that suggestion into consideration, General."

"You son of a…"

"Ck, ck, ck. Watch your temper, General. Profanity is simply insulting for a figure as delicate as yours."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Damn you to hell, Axel." She sheathed her dagger then, ascending the stairs that would lead out of the dungeon.

Axel shook his head, laughing to the air as he stood there with his arms crossed.

--

The Emperor was sitting in his chamber, tired and exhausted. The sun had long since disappeared from the firmament. And he was still sitting there, accompanied by a pile of never-ending scrolls containing reports and resources alike. There was so much for him to learn, but he was merely given such sort period of time. And in between ruling the country, he must also make time for his mother and his study. The other concubines were also starting to bother him with their hollow flirts.

He was well aware of the tensions between the concubines. Furthermore, the rich Lords in the country wanted to marry their daughters off to him so they could become the second mother High Empress or the Emperor's father in law, and their daughter, the Empress. Marrying daughters off to the royal family was a desirable thing to do. Sadly, Emperor Roxas had no other brother. He was the only son of Ventus Skyzeria.

However, Roxas wasn't interested in any of the foolery. He needed to get the Kingdom of Hearts back into shape. He needed to gain trusts from his subjects. There was a lot to do and he was carrying a massive burden on his shoulder. His eyes scanned through the reports that were written neatly in ink on the scroll he was holding. "Mortality… More death in the west," he whispered to himself. "The plague is devastating the citizens there." He released a sigh, rolling up the scroll and putting it at the side of the piling scrolls indicating that he had looked over those.

There was still another stack that lied untouched sitting at his right side. The Emperor was soon discouraged as soon as he looked over and discovered the stack.

He looked away, shaking his head, sighing. "Is this what father does every night? Sitting in here by himself, reading all these reports concerning the matters of the country?" he asked, hoping for no answer.

"See, that's exactly why I said Ven is boring!"

Roxas released a gasp. He was immediately alerted and he stood up from where he was sitting. His golden robe showed signs of dirt—of his hard work during the day. "Who's there?" he yelled.

A dashing figure of red entered the chamber. General Axel bowed down before Roxas. "My apologies for listening in, Emperor. However, the night is silent and I couldn't help but let the beauty of your voice ring in my ears."

"Stop your mockery immediately, General. I do not need to hear your flirts in the middle of the night."

General Axel stood up, disobediently. He wasn't supposed to stand up until the Emperor told him so. "Oh, I am hurt. I am merely speaking the truth, my Pri… I mean, Emperor."

"Axel. Stop it."

"Very well. My apologies."

Roxas stepped away, approaching the window that opened wide, sending chilly winds into the work chamber. He stared at the crescent moon shining down on him. The candle on the desk flickered as it was blown by the wind. "You never meant your apologies. So stop giving me that," he stated blatantly.

Axel smiled, eyeing the small back of the Emperor. "I am sorry for your loss."

"And for the loss of the country," Roxas added dryly.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that you don't care about your father at all."

At the remark, Roxas narrowed his eyes. However, he bit his tongue in order to calm his rage. "Maybe I don't…" he said shakily.

Emperor Ven was the most important person in the world for him. His mother being the second.

Ven was the man that he looked up to, the figure of the Emperor that he strived to become. His father was kind, caring, loving, and understanding. However, in front of his subjects, Ven was merciless and never once failed to show his authority. Roxas didn't know how to do all of that. He was too young… too innocent. So young that he didn't think he had the right to order and rule his subjects.

Above all, the man he looked up to was murdered…

Murdered by the very same subjects that his father must have thought to be loyal.

Those subjects… should he even trust them? What if they rebel sometime in the future? Even General Larxene had showed disobedience early in the meeting.

"Are you still there, my Lord?"

Roxas turned to face the red headed General. "What is your purpose of visiting, General? Is there something urgent that I would need to attend to?" he asked, hands behind his back.

"I'm just here for visiting. Thought you'd need the company."

"I am faring well, General. Thank you for your concern. Now, if you would please leave me alone, I still have a lot of work to do." The Emperor walked passed Axel to sit down in front of the stack of scrolls again.

Axel watched closely, contemplating for a bit before finally bowing down. "As you wish, My Lord. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be at my chamber."

"Thank you. Have a good night, General."

"You too, my Lord. Don't overwork yourself."

Roxas watched as the General left his chamber. He released yet another sigh. Maybe it was time for him to rest. But there was still a lot to do. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to get them all done. He lied down on the floor with his arms as his pillow. And soon, sleep was tempting him. Unable to fight the desire to rest that he very much needed, he fell into his slumber.

--

The next morning…

"Oh dear… Roxas." High Empress Aqua stepped into the work chamber and knelt down at the side of her sleeping son. "What are you doing sleeping on the floor?" she whispered worriedly with her smooth, feminine voice.

Roxas slowly came out of his dream, rubbing his eyes like a child, he finally came to his consciousness. "Oh, mother," he smiled, slowly rising up, supported by his elbows. "Is it already morning?"

"Roxas, you could get sick like this."

"I'm okay," Roxas gave a small grin. He yawned a bit, covering the gesture with his hand. Then, he stretched, sitting back up to face his work once more. He poked the scroll childishly. "It's not getting any smaller, Mother…" he sighed.

"Silly Roxas. Of course not. And it will never be," the High Empress giggled, patting Roxas' head lovingly. "Now, go wash yourself and have a walk in the garden with me."

"But mother, I have to…"

"No buts, Roxas. Heed your mother's words."

"Yes, Mother," Roxas nodded, standing up to do as the High Empress had told him.

It was yet another beautiful day.

A good day for the young Emperor to face another day of hardships.

--

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the grammatical mistakes.

Love.


	3. Concubines

**Dedication: **Still for my wife, **MeiLynn64**.

**Kingdom of Hearts**

**Chapter 3**

**Concubines**

The day was beautiful. However, the young Emperor gazed around the garden dully, following behind his graceful mother. His eyes wondered around the breathtaking sight of the castle with absolutely no interest instilled in them. He wanted some sleep. Never before had he felt so tired. One thing he learned was that sleeping on the floor wasn't a good idea. And his mind wandered everywhere between work, taking care of reports, finding out the situations and conditions of other towns and cities, watching out for corrupt governors, checking in on whether his people is living in happiness and…

"Roxas."

"Yes mother?" the Emperor was immediately jolted out of his state of mind. However, he didn't show any sign that his mind was wandering elsewhere while walking with his mother.

"Please, at least pretend that you enjoy walking around the garden with me," Aqua stated kindly. A sweet smile graced her expression. Her elegant composure charmed even the butterflies as the little creatures circled and danced around the High Empress' form.

"Oh Mother. I do enjoy it," Roxas forced a small smile.

"Do not play a game of trick with your mother now, Roxas. You are my flesh and blood. I know you better than you do."

At the remark, Roxas chuckled. "Yes, Mother. My apologies. I shall enjoy this beautiful and rare day with you."

"There is no need for apology," High Empress Aqua smiled charmingly. "Roxas, do you know the reason why I want you to accompany me today?"

"Are there matters you would like to discuss, Mother?"

"Roxas, I do not ask you out because of formalities. Please do not be so tensed. Dear, you are merely fourteen. Straighten up, relax your shoulders, open your eyes to the world, give the sun a smile, and embrace the world with your happiness. Do not dread the coming day. Instead, open your arms and let it jump to your embrace."

Roxas chuckled. "Mother, I do not understand."

"All I'm saying is… my son…" Aqua smiled wisely and knowingly, cupping her hand on Roxas' cheeks. "Enjoy your life while you can and at the same time rule the country wisely, like how your father was when he was the ruler of this great Kingdom."

"But how can I do that, Mother? I have a lot to do and…" Roxas tilted his head to the side, not understanding the whole point.

"Roxas, you are a very smart and bright young man. Remember what your father told you. Remember about the past. Did your father ever desert us even when he was busy?"

The Emperor contemplated a bit before whispering a small 'no,' shaking his head.

"That is correct, Roxas. The country and its people are important. However, your own relationship and health is more important. After all, one should learn to be able to protect oneself before protecting and ruling over others."

"That was what… father once said…" Roxas smiled weakly.

"Yes, Roxas. Please take care of yourself."

"I will, mother. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"You are a great ruler, Roxas. Remember that."

Roxas blushed, releasing a small chuckle. "Alright."

"Ah! It's the Emperor!"

A girly shout could be heard from within the garden, accompanied by a crowd of giggles. Roxas tilted his head to the side. However, his confusion soon disappeared when he and High Empress Aqua reached the deepest part of the Imperial Garden.

A beautiful, small framed raven haired girl who looked no older than the Emperor stepped forward and gave a gorgeous bow, wearing silky smooth dress that brought out her composure perfectly. "Xion is pleased to meet with Emperor Roxas and the High Empress Aqua."

"Please stand up," Aqua smiled.

The other concubines who were in the garden bowed and gave respect to the Emperor and the High Empress.

In the calm garden, waterlilies and lilipads could be seen floating on the tranquil water, following wherever the wind went loyally.

Roxas admired the beauty and tranquility of the slowly moving pink colored flower. However, he posed no interests in the beautiful ladies displayed before him.

"Roxas, this is Xion. She is the daughter of Lord Xemnas from the south."

Roxas gave a warm, fake, practiced smile that he always used in front of the ladies. "It is nice to meet your acquaintance, Lady Xion."

Aqua went on to introduce the other girls who giggled before the presence of the Emperor, admiring the Emperor's composure.

Roxas listened, trying to memorize the names of the girls, but eventually realized that he didn't have a good enough memory to do so. Each lady fared from a different country. Some, he knew made their way from maids and became concubines. After all, concubines were chosen by the countries' representatives. The most beautiful maiden in the town would be sent to the castle to serve the Emperor. Some girls came from a poor family, worked as a maid, dreaming of marrying the Emperor one day in order to bring honor to their family.

"Roxas, I will take my leave."

"Huh? Yes, Mother. Then I shall to—"

"No, Roxas. Stay here and talk with Lady Xion. I'm sure the both of you would get along well."

The Emperor frowned the slightest bit. Was his mother trying to set him up? He released a small sigh and bowed down. "I will. Have a nice day, Mother."

"You too."

And High Empress Aqua walked out of sight, heading towards the direction of her chamber. Lady Xion stepped forward, dressed in her pink laced kimono that showed out her beautiful blossoming breasts. "My Emperor," she bowed humbly.

"Ah yes…" Roxas gave a smile. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" he walked on ahead.

The other concubines glared and stared, obviously jealous over the attention Lady Xion received due to her status. They pouted and began whispering words to one another that went unheard to the ears of the Emperor and the Lady Xion. Lady Xion followed the Emperor obediently from behind.

--

Emperor Roxas never once laid eyes on the Lady. They were walking in complete silence. However, the Emperor certainly knew that he should break the silence soon. He should strike a conversation. "How are you faring today, my Lady?" he asked humbly without even lying eyes on the Lady.

"I am doing very well. Would you like to sit down and have a cup of tea, my Lord?"

"Ah, most definitely. That would be lovely."

Afterwards, the two headed over to the small resting house built over the small lake, surrounded by a beautifully cared garden. The maids stationed there immediately dispersed from their chattering and went over to give a bow to the Emperor and the Lady. Roxas gave a small smile, giving them permission to stand up before sitting down on the clean bench. He stared at the flowing river down below the small shack.

Xion went over and elegantly poured tea for the Emperor. "My Emperor, please drink this cup of tea," she said with her sweet voice.

Emperor Roxas looked at Xion and took the small cup of tea, placing it to his lips and drinking it. "It tastes bland," he commented.

"Ah! My apologize, my Lord!" Xion immediately bowed down and the other maids followed the gesture, asking for forgiveness.

Roxas was surprised. "Ah, no. Please stand up. This is none of your fault. I was merely stating my thoughts," he stated humbly.

"But, my Lord, your thoughts are our commands," a gentle but humble voice rang through the silence of the garden. The Emperor recognized that voice almost immediately, for it was one of the many that he frequently heard.

The Crimson General walked freely into the small house build above the river and knelt down on one of his knees. He directed a confident grin towards the Emperor, which the Emperor took as one of mocking.

"Please stand up, all of you. This is not a cause of uproar," Roxas commented wisely, making a motion to tell his subjects to stand up. "I merely think that the tea is bland," he added as if that meant nothing at all.

Axel was the first one to stand up. He took a step towards the Emperor. "But you see, Emperor. That also means that we could have done something better and we have failed you by not doing so and therefore, we deserve to be beheaded."

"Beheaded? That is absurd, General. I have no intention of taking such action."

"I am merely stating our state of my mind, my Emperor," Axel gave a smile. "And of course, of how important your words mean to us."

"Is that really what crosses your minds when I said that?" Roxas laid eyes on each one of the still kneeling maids and lady Xion. "And please. stand up. All of you," he rubbed his temple using an index finger, having a headache from his subjects.

The maids and Lady Xion finally stood up but none had the courage to gaze into the Emperor's eyes. Xion finally spoke in her smooth voice. "I apologize, my Lord. I shall take note of..."

"Please, stop," The Emperor released a small groan of dissatisfaction. "Rather than worrying about tea…"

"My Emperor, my coming here is of urgent matters. I am sorry to interrupt. But I need to discuss the matters with you." The crimson general stated, quite humbly and calmly. His eyes gazed deep into the Emperor's cerulean ones, implying that he meant no humor in his words.

"Very well."

"I will excuse myself, my Lord," Lady Xion gave a short bow with a charming smile attached to her expression. "I hope to be able to spend more time with you one day again, Emperor."

Roxas nodded.

Afterwards, the maids and Lady Xion left the area, leaving only Emperor Roxas and General Axel there.

Roxas shifted his attention to the General. "What is this matter, General? Is my people in danger?" he inquired, worry in his voice.

Axel gave a small grin. "Please do not concern yourself, Roxas. Everything's alright."

Roxas frowned. "What?"

"Your humble servant merely wants to have you all by himself, Roxas."

"How dare you…" Roxas hissed. "I can behead you anytime for this mockery, General."

"Oh please don't, Roxas. I am merely stating the truth. After all, you are like a son to me. Or a brother… or possibly, a lover."

"What are you trying to say, general?" the Emperor asked, feeling disgusted, sickened to the stomach.

"I mean what I say, Roxas."

"You sicken me, general."

Axel laughed out freely. "Ah yes, about the matter. I have heard words of rebellion from down south. I am here to ask for your permission to send me there for investigation," his face turned into one of seriousness.

Roxas released an annoyed breath. How he loathed the crimson general. The general's ability to shift between one mood to another was disturbing. "I will consider it, general. I do not wish to alert anyone by sending you to the small southern village."

"Ah, you are very well informed, Emperor. Indeed, the word of rebellion comes from the village of Farmira. One of the…"

"One of farmer villages in the country. You need not inform me, General," the Emperor stated strictly, trying to remind the general of his place. "I will inform you if I've approved of the investigation. As of now, please do not speak a word of it, general."

"But why? I can head there immediately and perform investigation."

"Oh, general. Please do not humor yourself. You are a general well known for your raging temperament. I am very well informed of your hot headed-ness. I do not mean to speak ill of you, but I also do not wish for the tragedy that happened five years ago to occur again."

Axel narrowed his eyes, grimacing. "Kid, are you trying to bite me back?"

"How absurd!" the Emperor roared. "Know your place, general. I am the Emperor and you are but a servant to the country! Do not treat me as if I am your acquaintance."

Axel immediately bowed down. "My apologies."

"Do not test my patience. You might be a general trusted by my father. But my father is no more, general. And I am the Emperor now. Please impale that information into your thick skull. I can easily summon the guillotine and feed your remnants to the castle's dogs."

The crimson general scoffed. "Yes, you can do easily do that. But it won't benefit you any. You won't get anywhere with that temper, Emperor. You might be the Emperor, but you do not run the empire by yourself."

"What…"

"The whole empire, like a family, function through its leader and members' contribution."

Losing his patience, the Emperor took a step forward and hit the general's face. The slap rang across the silence. And the Emperor's palms curled into fists. Without saying a word, the Emperor stormed away from the area.

General Axel stood up, holding his reddened cheek. "A feisty one," he grinned. But then, he grimaced. "I sure hope you'll grow into a good Emperor someday… son of Ventus…"

--

How sickening. Was this how the generals treated his father? He was the Emperor and everyone treated him as if he was a child—even worse, as if he was _nothing_! He took over the throne after his father's death. He needn't anyone to teach him how to rule the kingdom. It was absolutely humiliating.

He couldn't believe the fact that he didn't behead the crimson general. Might it be that the subjects grew unruly because of his father's death? If so, would that mean that he would need to behead every single subject that proved disobedient?

A lot of blood would be spilled then.

…

No, that was not a wise option.

…

What the crimson general said was true…

Without his subjects support… he was nothing.

He couldn't rule a country by himself.

He must prove his worth soon…

--

Sorry for the lack of updates and replies lately. I've been horribly caught up in life and such and yeah... I apologize.

Hope you enjoyed. (:

Love.


End file.
